


Amy You're Fired!

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Amy gets fired for what she did to her sister, Bullying, Heartwarming, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sammy is finally adopted by a mexican fun loving family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Sammy and her new friends call the social services on Amy for what she did to her.





	Amy You're Fired!

After Sammy run away from the home, she currently lives in a old creepy house with her new friends.

"Actually Amy, i'm here because you had the call waiting on the phone." said Maricela

She open the door revealing a Hispanic woman with long black hair and wore a green dress.

"Amelia!"

"Ms. Gutierrez, i know this is how it works." I-i can assure you that Samey is perfectly fine." Amy lied.

"Sammy was fine until you and your mother killed her father" said Ms. Gutierrez furiously. "YOU'RE FIRED!!"

"Big whoop, i don't need this job anyway" mocked Amy.

"You're being fired, kicked out of the house into the streets."

Amy shakes her head

Amy's jaw dropped and saws Maricela reading a cursed book that Sammy got it from a library.

"What is the meaning of this!" said Amy

"Sammy told us about you" said Maricela

"She did what?" said Amy

"Everyone hates you because you're being a spoiled brat and a dumb blonde!!!"

Amy's face turned red. "W-what did you say!!!"

Everyone knows you killed Sammy's father just like you killed a innocent little girl.

Maricela summon the giant ghostly boot with a skull and a demonic hand grabs Amy's hair.

"You pathetic little freak, release me this instant or i'm gonna......said Amy before kicked out of the house by the boot.

Later in a old house, Sammy was sweeping until she showed the creepy photo of a girl and her family which makes her cry.

Sammy heard the door bell ring and open the door revealing Ms. Gutierrez.

"Now now no need to worry, Samantha" soothed Ms. Gutierrez. "We found the suitable replacements. "Meet your new parents" said Ms. Gutierrez.

Sammy looked up to see the two figures a little more clearly. The first one had long reddish brown hair in a ponytail, had shiny brown eyes, had a orange pink blouse, green skirt, and brown sandals.She had a husband with black hair covered by a fedora, a white shirt, a blue jacket, blue pants and black shoes.Finally, they had a little girl with brown hair in pigtails.

"Who are you?" Sammy asked.

"My name is Dalia," the woman said, then pointed to the man and girl. "This is my husband, Juan Rafeal and my daughter Mariammy we named her after you. Who are you?"

"I'm Sammy."

"Sammy what a beautiful name"

"It's just that I have a mother," Sammy explained. "My father died and my mother was mean to me, she let Amy abused me or beat me and always get me in trouble."

"Brutal..." Dalia may not have known Amy, but she hated her already.

"It really is..." Sammy sighed. "Amy and her so called friends even calls me names. At least i make new friends..."

"Sorry to hear about that, it sounds tragico... Well, if you want, We'll be your parents too." Dalia smiled softly to her.


End file.
